Recipe for Chaos
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: What's Princess Serenity, daughter of the scheming Queen Serenity, to do when she has to deal with baka Prince's and an arrogant Lord Sesshomaru?


**Ok I am re-re-editing this chapter!!!!!!!**

* * *

::Knock, Knock, Knock::

I mentally groaned as I heard a very annoying sound trying to pull me from my blissful sleep. Growling under my breath, I reached out and grabbed a near by pillow and covered my head with it.

::Knock, Knock, Knock::

"Princess?!"

Oh great, now I have a very annoying sound and a loud voice breaking through my sleepy haze.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out into the mattress. Unfortunately, my muffled voice did not reach through the heavily wooden doors.

"Princess you must wake up this instance!" I heard the voice yet again, but, thankfully, no more knocking.

Wait, this can't be good!

"Princess Serenity your mother calls for you." This time the voice was much clearer and . . . wait . . . louder . . .

"Just five more minutes PLEASE!" I begged the person who was more then likely a maid randomly selected by my mother to awaken me. Poor thing, she probably thought that task would be easy. Oh Selene, how wrong was she?

"Princess if you don't get up now you will be late!" no this wasn't one of my regular maids at all and, by the franticness of her voice, I could tell she was very worried that she would get in trouble with my mother if I was late.

I sighed in defeat, throwing the pillow off of my head and rolling over onto my back. My eyes shot open and then almost immediately closed again due to the bright light flooding into my room.

"What time is it?" I groaned as I kicked the sheets off of me and sat up.

"I'm not quite sure, Your Highness, but I do know Queen Serenity said it was 'high time my daughter wakes up'"

"I'm sure she did," I shook my head as I let my eyes adjust to the light; "I guess I need to hurry then."

I decided that the poor maid had a hard enough time as it was and that I would help her as much as I could. Swinging my legs over the bed I slowly stood up and stretched my arms high above my head.

"I have already drawn your bath, Your Highness." The maid said bowing before opening the door to the bathroom.

I stepped in and, after a quick bath; I walked back into my room wearing only my robe. I grabbed the towel draped around my neck and started to pat my hair dry. When I could reach no further I left the rest of its length to the maid as I sat at my vanity.

"All done, Princess." The maid replied after finishing drying and brushing my hair. I gave her a small nod of approval and began the intricate pattern and routine in which all rulers use to style their hair. In no time at all my hair was up in it's usual style, two golden balls, one on either side of my head, and a long flowing trail of streamers that lightly tickled the ground when I walked.

My eyes caught sight of the maid gaping at my fast and never faltering handiwork. I gave her a small smile before making my way to my closet and pulling out a suitable outfit for the day. I turned and walked over to the bed, noticing that there lay something that was not there before. My eyes narrowed and I could feel waves of disgust roll off my body. I'm guessing the maid could sense the change in my mood for she quickly informed me that my mother insisted I wear the atrocity. Of course mother didn't say it like that but I consider it as such-a total atrocity!

I could feel my head pounding with an intense headache but I shook it off and allowed the maid to help me put the undergarment on since I could not alone.

"Eeep!" I gasped as I felt her jerk the strings of the corsets as hard as she could. My mind immediate flew to thoughts of her trying to kill me. It could be possible . . . I mean . . . this thing squeezes you so tight one could suffocate.

"Who on earth introduced these . .. these things to my mother?!" I demanded while placing a hand over my stomach.

"Prince Endymion brought these and several other dresses with him from earth for you, Princess Serenity."

After a few seconds more, the corset was tied and I slid into my dress. Turning, I sat back at my vanity, applied a little powder to my angrily flushed cheeks and headed towards the door. Stopping there I turned and smiled at the maid.

"Thank you for you help!" she curtsied low to me before I left the room, followed by her.

* * *

:: In the throne room::

Queen Serenity sat legs crossed with arms resting on the armrests of her throne. Fingers tapped the cool Lunarian-crystal in annoyance as she stared at the door, waiting for her daughter to walk through it. To the side stood a chubby man in a high-servants wardrobe reading off the daily schedule and events happening in her kingdom that required her attention. However, the Lunar Queen's thoughts were elsewhere.

'_Where is my daughter? Surely she should have been here by now?'_

Suddenly the doors opened but, to the Queen Serenity's dismay, it was not her daughter but her private messenger. She eyed him as he made his way closer and bowed low to show his respect.

"Yes?"

"Your Highness, Queen Serenity, I have a request from a Lord InuTaisho from earth." The messenger replied, still bowed.

"You may rise!" the queen released him from his bowing position while throwing quick glances toward the door.

Sensing his queen's underlining and very subtle annoyance from something unknown to him, he decided to be curt with the matter.

"He wishes to discuss a treaty with you that would bear profit for both the Moon Kingdom and his country on earth!"

"Very well, send word that we will be waiting for his arrival." Stated the queen without any real thought for her daughter had just entered the room in a frenzied rush.

The messenger bowed once more before taking his leave to send word to Lord InuTaisho.

"My daughter, your beauty seems to increase every day!" the queen made her way down the steps to her thrown, her gown and hair trailing the ground behind her.

Serenity tried her best to curtsy as was expected to her mother, however, her current 'restraint' made that task almost impossible.

"Something wrong, Serenity?" Queen Serenity questioned as she took notice of her daughter's uncomfortable disposition.

"Yes, how could you NOT tell, dear mother?" Serenity replied as she relaxed her entire posture. She was thankful that her mother had dismissed the servants from the room or, otherwise, she would not be able to relax and, at that, breathe.

"Whatever is wrong, child?" mirth filled the voice and the princess could tell that her mother was having a hard time holding in her laughter.

"To be honest, this thing that the so called 'Prince' just had to bring with him is making it very hard to breathe! I honestly do not see how the women on earth can tolerate wearing such contraptions all the time unless they have no need to breath." Serenity fumed as she tried to burn a hole into the wall with her glare.

"I highly doubt that." Her mother responded.

"That is the reason I assume that most, not all, breathe from their spoiled and overly pampered bottoms; however, some act like a stick is shoved up that end which proves my theory wrong . . ." Serenity let her rambling cease as she pictured two women of whom she was referring to, Beryl and Anne.

"After today you will have no need to wear it until the royalty of earth shall return!"

"So . . . I guess that means I can not burn the wretched thing as planned?" a cute pout made its way onto Serenity's face as her hopes and recent dreams were dashed.

"No, I'm afraid that is not possible, Serenity." The queen grinned at her daughter's slightly miffed look.

"Why? I doubt that they will return since Prince Endymion suffered that 'unfortunate' accident." Princess Serenity's pout soon turned into that of a proud smirk; however, at her mothers look it turned into that of an innocent angel.

"That may be true but, nevertheless, I will now have to find you yet another suitor if that is the case!" this time the queen sported her own smirk as she took notice of her daughters surprised and frightened look.

"You can not be serious, MOTHER!"

"I am, however, if you find someone before the end of the month then I will leave it at that. If not, then I will pick the suitor which will be either Prince Endymion or Prince Diamond!"

Princess Serenity cringed at the thought of having to marry either of the two said princes. The thought itself was as very wrong as was both men for her. The only thing those two shared in common besides a overly large ego and a determination to not only claim her but to also drive her insane was their stupidity at thinking they could seduce her.

"Seeing as I wish not to marry either of your poor choices, I have no choice but to partake in this scheme to force me to marry quickly." With that said Serenity straightened back up and gave her mother a look of determination.

"Scheme? Whatever do you mean dear daughter?" the queen questioned, feigning innocence like her daughter had moments ago.

"You know exactly what I mean, mother! I doubt that all of my abilities to scheme came just from my father. I do not even know him but, in order to 'woo' you he must have been something. . . . who is my father mother? I have never seen even a picture of him!" Serenity's pondering quickly turned into a full out interrogation but silence greeted her.

"Mother?!"

"I'm . . . not quite sure . . ."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"Well you-"

"Never mind," Serenity held a hand up to emphasize her point, "I don't think I want to know." Her hands then covered her delicate ears as she tried keep out her mothers laughter.

* * *

::Earth::

A small green creature dressed in brown robes ran throughout the castle. His stubby legs and flat feet drew him closer to his destination as he desperately called out for whom he sought.

"Master, Master!"

The toad-like creature stopped to catch his breath before a set of giant oak doors guarded by two Inu-demon youkai's. With a quick look to each and a wave of his long, two-headed staff, both demons pulled open the heavy doors. The hinges of them groaned under the weight of the doors and the sudden movement of their separation.

"Jaken?" a deep voice resounded from inside the room.

The creature, Jaken, nodded and scurried into the room. His feet making light 'plat' sounds with each step on the cold marble floor.

"I have received a letter from the Moon Kingdom, Master InuTaisho!" came the very squeaky and terrified response.

Lord InuTaisho nodded in response and motioned Jaken closer. Jaken bowed lowly and slowly made his way closer to the table with several papers spread out over it. His height prevented him from seeing exactly what they were but he could guess that they were maps of the surrounding area. Lately, demons had been attacking more frequently then usual, and, with his mate pregnant once more, InuTaisho was antsy. As usual, the son of his Master was also present and lingering over the map. Jaken visibly shivered as he gazed at the cold and silent demon. It was hard to believe that the man-child demon came from his Master. If not for their familiar resemblance in looks he would say that Lord Sesshomaru, InuTaisho's son, was another's heir instead of his Masters.

"Thank you Jaken that will be all for now!" InuTaisho mumbled as he read over the parchment his small servant had handed him. His golden eyes quickly scanned the parchment, all attention now focused on the information it held. For good measure he reread it before handing it to his son who merely cast it a glance before staring back at the maps. With a heavy sigh InuTaisho laid the paper to the side and stood up straight.

"Well?"

"Well what, Father?" Sesshomaru's every stoic voice replied.

"What do you think?"

"It matters not since I will be attending this journey regardless to the fact that I do not wish to attend."

"Short, simple, and definitely to the point as always, Sesshomaru?"

InuTaisho received no reply from his son on the matter but merely another question thrown his way, "Do you really wish to leave when we are so close to war? Has having a human mate made you that inconsiderate to your responsibilities?"

InuTaisho was slightly taken aback by his sons tone as he spoke but not of his questions. From the beginning Sesshomaru had not only voiced his dislike of his fathers new mate but it was in his entire essence. Closing his eyes for a moment, InuTaisho tried to push the irritation out of his voice. He did not see why his son could not just learn to accept who he chose for a mate instead of acting as he did. Nothing was wrong with a mate of a different species and yet Sesshomaru had somehow come to that conclusion all on his own. However, InuTaisho knew deep down that Sesshomaru did hold a small amount of respect for the brave woman. She had, after all, rejected the life she once knew and left the people of her past life behind to be with a man who was of another kind. Not to mention that kind was one most humans feared and hated without reason.

"There will be no war, this is just precaution!" InuTaisho stated but deep down he had his doubts at his own words.

"So you say . . ."

"So I know for a fact! For now, however, I will go and prepare everything for our departure. You, yourself should do the same, you will need your rest for the journey." with that said Lord InuTaisho left the room and headed to speak with his mate and other son, InuYasha.

* * *

**Dang that was long and, even now, I am working on chapter two. Like I said before in this story InuYasha is a baby and he and Sesshomaru are getting along . . . so far . . . lolxD! Until next time!**


End file.
